pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental Warrior: Bulb the Mouse
This story mainly focuses on Bulb, one of the Elemental Warriors out of a group of 9 Characters Heroes Bulb the Mouse Selena the Cat (minor) Crystal the Raccoon (minor) Villains Gloomi's Minion, Blackit Chapter 1-Finding the Generator The E.W.s were starting to search for another generator, in an abandoned ruin of a fairly well lit city. Bulb: We've been searching for ages, how will we find a generator here? Selena: Just keep looking, now I'm gonna split, see ya. (runs off) Bulb: Still, where could it be? It's gotta be somewhere, right? He then noticed a secret path. Bulb: Huh? It lead inside the ruins of a building. He went inside, and found a generator. Bulb: Wow! Who knew it'd be in here?! I wonder if anyone else will notice. It started to glow. Bulb: What's going on? It glowed brighter. To a huge light. Bulb: Hey! What's going on?! Chapter 2-The Weird World Bulb then woke up in a creamy-white coloured world. Bulb: What... happened...? He then looked around him, and it seemed as if the place was glowing. Bulb: Am I seeing things? He then looked around, and starting walking around, and saw that the whole place was creamy coloured. Bulb: What could be going on? Then the place seemed to glow in a certain way. Bulb: I've gotta keep moving, right? He then saw a button, glowing in a similar way to the world around him. Bulb: Um, is that a button? He pressed it, and he warped. Bulb: I shouldn't have done that.... Chapter 3-The Warp to the Sun Bulb then got warped to a platform up very high. Bulb: Whoa, where am I? He then looked around, and saw a massive light, beaming not far from his location. Bulb: What is that? It was glowing unlike the other bits in this world, like it had power in it. Bulb: Is that.... the Orb...? He then saw behind it was something black, and small. Bulb: Is that supposed to represent a bug? The black thing then flew up to him. Bulb: Whoa! ???: I know you're after the Orb... Bulb: What do you want? ???: You to be gone! Bulb: What? The black thing then sprawled darkness from it's mouth onto Bulb, which knocked him far down. The black thing then grabbed the orb with his head and moved. Blackit: Oh you smart Blackit, you genius, no wonder he trusts you... Bulb them got up, and saw that Blackit was off. Bulb: I have to get that Orb! He ran after Blackit. Chapter 4-The Fight of Light and Darkness Bulb was running after Blackit after just noticing the world around him was falling apart. Bulb: Give me the Orb! I need it! Blackit: No, I have rights to keep it! Bulb: I need it to help my friends, give it back now! Blackit: No, see you! Bulb: He's obviously... (thoughts) made of darkness.... his colour.... yes! Bulb continued to run, and he then closed his eyes. Blackit: Running blindly, eh? Alright then. Bulb then let out a bunch of light at Blackit, and he dropepd the Orb and fell down into the broken world. Bulb: Sorry, but this is mine. The Orb then started glowing and he flinched. Bulb: What? Ah! Chapter 5-Third Orb Obtained! Bulb then appeared in front of the generator, confused. Bulb: So, I guess I'm back.. and the Orb comes to him out of the Generator like it always does. Bulb: Alright, I did it! Then Crystal was shown coming down the path. Crystal: So that's where you were! We were beginning to get worried. Bulb then looked behind him. Bulb: Oh hey, Crystal, I did it! Crystal: Did what? Bulb: Just look. Crystal looked, and saw the generator powered down and the Orb in his hands. Crystal: So you did it? Oh yay! Bulb: I know, right? Crystal: Let's get back to Selena then. When they did... Selena: So that's 3 Orbs obtained, so, now we only need 6 more. Still the majority, but something. Crystal: We'll eventually get them all. Selena: That's right. Bulb: Yeah, only 6 more to go! Yeah! Go me! So the group continued to search for generators. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Blackit.jpg|Blackit Elementalorboflight.jpg|The Elemental Orb of Light(geez it sure can glow) Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Elemental Arc Category:Fan Fiction